Legacy of Zelda: Song of Time
by The Determinator
Summary: In Kokiri Forest, a malicious wind fills the Guardian of the Forest, the Great Deku Tree with foreboding. Sensing the hands of destiny at work, he sends the fairy Navi to collect the would be Heroine of Time, Link. But this is not the Legend of Zelda, and Link's perilous journey will be filled with much danger, and much sex...and futanari! (Female)Link/(Futanari)Harem!
1. Navi the Fairy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise. The Legend of Zelda franchise is owned by Nintendo. The only things that I DO own are original characters, themes, and plots. I wrote this story with entertainment purposes in mind only, and have made no monetary gain off of this work of fiction. This story is intended for a mature audience and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area.

* * *

><p>Legacy of Zelda:<p>

Song of Time

A Zelda Futanari Fanfiction by

Sake Saiyajin

Verse I:

"Navi the Fairy"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>The air was warm. The wind carried a spicy and sweet scent, like peppers and berries. But there was the scent of musk, and an undertone purveyed, like mulch rotting under the hot summer sun. A shadow encompassed the ground, taking up nearly the whole grove. The shadow belonged to a giant tree, massive in an almost unearthly scale. Strangely, the roots of the tree were alive, the branches reaching and feeling against the stone walls that hemmed in the grove, creaking thunderously, like grasping fingers or incest feelers.<p>

A careening voice rumbled, like the creak of the tree's branches against each other.

"_Navi…Navi, where art thou? Come hither…" _the voice beckoned.

Rising from the grass and the flock of glittering lights that dotted the grove, a single blue speck glided to a stop in front of the tree. Blinking brightly, shining like a miniature blue sun, with massive white wings for its size, was a fairy.

She was Navi the fairy.

"_Oh, Navi the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…"_ the very same creaking voice ushered. In answer to its request, the blue fairy bobbed excitedly in reply.

"_Dost thou sense it?" _the voice intoned, giving the blue fairy pause. "_The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces are even now mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…"_ the voice explained forebodingly.

As its voice fell into a hush, almost whimsical, the voice, this Deku Tree, continued. "_For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…but, before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing…"_ the Deku Tree's ominous words clung to the air, gripping the hearts of all those that heard its explanation with terror and hopelessness.

Seemingly regaining its composure, the Deku Tree continued once more. "_It seems the time has come for the girl without a fairy to begin her journey…the youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…"_ it proclaimed solemnly.

Urgently, the voice demanded. "_Navi…go now! Find our young friend and guide her to me… I do not have much time left."_ Apparently aware of the fairy's hesitance, the voice thundered, brokering no argument. "_Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"_

Spurred on by the wishes of the Deku Tree, the humble fairy dashed away into the thicket that lead out of the grove, a mere blue blur to the casual observer, if any were there to see her mad dash. For nearly an hour she pushed her small, frail body beyond its capabilities, her wings beating through the air frantically as she sped through the speeding trees and the over abundant bush. When finally she reached the archway that opened into the village that she so desperately searched for, she sped forward, zipping underneath the boy who mindlessly guarded the village and into the grassy plains that marked the village proper.

Rising up over the house tops, overlooking the hobbled homes that the Kokiri had eked out of the woodland surrounding them, the fairy's brilliantly blue, burning eyes sought any hint or clue of her destination.

She circled the village, catching the attention of the curious eternal children that called these woods home. Bobbing and weaving between the low hanging bridges and tightropes, dancing between fences and pushing herself under the curtains that functioned as doors for these children, Navi scoured every centimeter of the village until, at last, she came upon the last house.

Floating through the doorway, the fairy came to a pause, suddenly hesitant. The form on the bed was lumpy, the blankets pulled tight over what must have been _three_ children locked together tightly. A glance on the headboard showed the suspected; two glittering fairies flashing several colors as they rested their tired, small bodies.

One occupant of the bed, at least, must have been the destined child.

Drifting over the mass of forms, the fairy tried to determine her ward from the three heads of hair that rested nearly soundlessly. There were two heads of blond hair, the distinct color of clean hay, but silky smooth to the touch, and a head of emerald locks, each head peeking out from under the covers.

Taking a mighty breath for her small body, the fairy suddenly roared, "Hello, Link! Wake up!" at first, there appeared to be no immediate response from the three laying in the bed, so the blue fairy followed her shout with another, "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"

The three in the bed bean to shuffle, the centermost head of blond hair shuffling between the sheets and their companions. A soft voice began to groan, the center head of blond hair turning from the blond on its right side to its green haired companion on the left.

The center blond wiggled, causing a giggle to erupt in the bedroom's otherwise quiet interior. The blanket was pulled down; exposing the blond girl in between two other girl's her age, tiredly locking eyes with the green haired girl on her left.

"Did you say something, Saria?" the blond asked quietly. Saria, the emerald haired Kokiri, smiled pleasantly, pressing her lips to the tip of the blonde's button nose.

"Sorta…I think…I was enjoying a little shut eye, so I can't be sure," Saria explained, and then, with obvious eagerness, the girl picked her small body up from the bed slightly and shuffled closer to her blond companion, "It's a little distracting to try and pay attention to such inconsequential things when your rubbing your leg into my dick."

Apparently embarrassed by what was going on underneath the sheets, if the light dusting of red on the blonde's cheeks was anything to go by, a small, confident smile began to spread across the blond Kokiri's lips. "Oh, well, why don't I just take care of that right now…" and before anything else could be said or done, the blond, presumably Link, ducked underneath the covers and wiggled downwards. The slurping, wet sounds that rose from underneath the blankets was unmistakable, as was the eager moans that rose from Saria's mouth while her breathing became fast and labored.

Slightly uncomfortable with the two girl's apparent desensitized sexuality, and just how lewd the noses that the two girls were making, Navi could do nothing but float awkwardly in the air, too stunned to make any noise to interrupt the two.

The bed shuffled, and the other blond, the one on the edge of the bed leaned forwards, grasping blindly with fatigued hands, blinking open mischievous eyes and locking her blue gaze with Saria's equally blue eyes.

"You two are just…incorrigible! You didn't even wait for me to wake up…now I'm mad!" to punctuate her statement, the bed shook as she fumbled closer to the blond under the covers, and the wet smack of skin meeting skin and the accompanying euphoric moan that spilled out from under the covers was unmistakable to all those that were sheltered in the tiny tree home.

"Easy Fado," Saria's high voice warned, chiding, "After last night Link's bound to be sore," as she said this, Saria pat the top of the lump in her lap, where all the wet, slurping sounds was coming from. "Oh, that's good!" she yelped.

"Not like that has ever stopped her before, ain't that right, hun?" Fado's voice was breathless as her lower body continued to gyrate with the wet _pat-pat_ of skin of skin to punctuate her actions underneath the thin covers. Another moan from under the covers, and then a wet slurp held the air still for a moment before the gentle voice of Link rose from underneath the bedding.

"Ungh…fuck me, dammit!" Link enthused. Fado gave Saria a smug glance, before focusing on the small body that she was currently railing as she began to force her way down into the unbearably tight orifice that she was currently filling.

As Link went back to worshiping Saria's body with the telltale sounds of wet sucking, Navi was left to watch in bemused astonishment as the three girls enjoyed their prepubescent bodies in what must have been a common occurrence.

As the moaning of the three girls began to rise in strength, Navi found her frustration reaching a boil. Her gossamer wings beat furiously as she glided next to Saria's ear, and then taking a large breath for such a small creature, she began shrieking.

"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!" her tiny voice was suddenly unbearably loud in the sensitive long ears of a Kokiri child. Navi's voice breaking the jubilant and sensual mood, each of the three girls paused, surprise and a little embarrassed to hear the unknown voice in their humble abode. Turning her head to study the fairy, Saria blinked in surprise to see the glowing blue ball of light furiously demanding her attention.

"It's about damn time that you noticed me!" exclaimed Navi, thumping Saria on the nose, before fluttering above the bed so she could coolly regard the bed and the two blushing girls with the third slowly and awkwardly climbing out of the sheets. "I've come with important orders from the Great Deku Tree!"

Without tact of consideration, possibly due to the situation that Navi had stumbled upon, Fado glanced to the other two girls in the bed, grumbling. "How important is it?"

"Fado!" Link admonished, while lightly slapping the other blond girl's shoulder. In an answering gesture, Fado merely shrugged her thin shoulders unrepentantly.

"What? I just want to make sure there is a _good_ reason why a fairy want's me to go about my day with blue balls, is all…" Fado explained, suggestively winking at the girl that was pressed to her waist and that she was still buried balls deep in. "She picked a bad time to play the messenger, you know…"

Rubbing at her green brow tiredly with all the manner of a woman used to the crassness of her partner, Saria looked meaningfully to the blue fairy watching them in numb shock.

"I apologize for my…friend," Saria glanced for confirmation to the blond, and Fado's returning nod was met with a smile, "However, I admit that this is a bit of a peculiar situation, you understand. It is Spring currently, and it is the first Spring that we could share with Link, you see. We only have a few more days, so we're a bit on edge."

"Be that as it may," Navi stated with all the emotion of a woman prepared to beat down any suggestion that didn't coincide with her own. "I'm sure that the Great Deku Tree has its reasons for demanding your attention."

Sighing with trepidation, Fado slowly removed herself from around Link, drawing a drawn out groan from the other blonde's throat at the same time that a wet sucking sound filled the air. Though she was embarrassed at the situation, Navi was prepared to dissuade Fado as the blond spoke. "Right, well, we'll be ready in a min…"

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Navi, the fairy dive-bombing the blond to thump her nose. "The Great Deku Tree insists that it is only Link who sees him!"

"Link?" Fado glanced to the other blond Kokiri, receiving a confused shrug from the other child. Turning back to the fairy, the Kokiri cocked back her head, "Did it give a reason _why_, then?" Fado questioned.

"Fado!" Saria hissed, swatting at the blond with a pillow. "It's not our role to question the Deku Tree…"

"Yada, yada, har, har," Fado shrugged with disinterest. Turning back to regard Link, Fado asked, "You okay with this, hun?" her answer was Link holding up her hands helplessly.

"I'm sure the Deku Tree has a reason to demand my presence," Link stated, then looked to the fairy for confirmation, "I mean…what _could_ go wrong?"

"Goddesses dammit girl!" Fado cursed, rising out of the bed and stalking away, "You done jinxed us…"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p> 


	2. Sunshine in a Dark Forest

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise. The Legend of Zelda franchise is owned by Nintendo. The only things that I DO own are original characters, themes, and plots. I wrote this story with entertainment purposes in mind only, and have made no monetary gain off of this work of fiction. This story is intended for a mature audience and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area.

* * *

><p>Legacy of Zelda:<p>

Song of Time

A Zelda Futanari Fanfiction by

Sake Saiyajin

Verse II:

"Sunshine in a Dark Forest"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmying down the hole like a frisky rabbit scurrying about for a tasty carrot was not her idea of a fun time. The hole was tiny, barely even big enough to fit a child, and was dark, damp, and very claustrophobic. She'd curse Mido if she felt it would do her any good, for as much as the boy was being a horse's arse there really was no helping the fact that she needed a weapon. If Mido were kind enough he could have let her have the standard hunting gear for a Kokiri huntsmen, but instead she had to forage for her weapon and shield.<p>

She had already dived into her coin purse for some rupees to purchase a Kokiri shield of her own. The only other thing that she needed to knock Mido one and shut the arse up was a sword, and the only one available that weren't meant for the hunting parties was the Hero sword in Kokiri grove.

Getting to the grove was turning out to be a pain. Someone had felt it would be a perfectly sound idea to carve a tiny hole in the rock wall that surrounded the side of the village and connect it to a neighboring branch of the forest. The grove that she intended to find was on the other side of the wall, and Link was now finding that she didn't much care for tight spaces.

When at last that she managed to pry herself from the hole onto the other side of the wall, she found herself kneeling in a bed of grass with streams of light dancing down from the trees and splashing upon the ground. A soft grinding noise filled the grove, creating an ambiance that was slightly ethereal. When she finally climbed to her feet and went about her way she discovered a short maze to impede her path, and as she circled around once she heard the grinding noise grow into a roar.

Oceanic blue eyes flashed back the way she had come to find a boulder rolling down from one side of the maze. Shocked as she was, it was instinct that saved her as she threw herself into a recess on the path, her body softly landing with a near silent thud into a bed of long grass as the boulder rolled passed.

Link waited for a spell, caution and cunning holding her body still. She heard the boulder roll past her cubbyhole again and again three times until at last that she rose to her shins. When she turned about in place to watch as the boulder rolled passed again she took careful measure of the time until it returned to pass the little alcove that she took sanctuary within. Once it passed she began counting down at the same moment that her body came alive with action.

Small and frail as she was, she was a quick little thing and made quick time through the circular maze until she spotted a distant alcove some point further in the maze. As the boulder was gaining on her dashing form, Link took her chance and threw herself into the recess to collide solidly with an aged brown chest.

A bit giddy at the thrill of her dangerous flight, Link's fingers were somewhat unstable as she fiddled with the clasp that held the chest shut. When she at last managed to throw the top off the chest, she found to her relief the item of her desire waiting innocuously within the confines of the chest.

Short and without adornment, simple and effective, the blade would look more like a long dagger in the hands of an adult rather than the sword it was in the hands of a Kokiri. As it was, it was fairly long for the blond child, and though aged considerably it still retained an incredible degree of sharpness as the pricking of her finger upon the tip drew a bead of blood to the air.

"Well, ain't you just a treat," Link giggled, swishing the blade through the air. A quick survey of the chest found a sheath at the very bottom, and with careful movements the young hero managed to lay the sheath and sword across her back within easy reach of her tiny arms.

Satisfied with her short adventure, Link began her race back into the village, outpacing raging boulders and squirming into confined spaces until she managed to poke her body out on the other side to gratefully breathe warm and spicy spring air, completely at odds with the damp, chill, and earthen scented air of the hole.

"Y'all 'right, Link?" the boy who spoke was a Know-it-All brother, a Kokiri boy with orange hair and a stout physique. He was perched rather obtrusively on a nearby fence, acting as a curator for the training grounds where young Kokiri hunters practiced their skills in the sword and bow.

"S'alright," Link nodded, brushing a hand through her damp bangs and wiping the sweat from her brow. This close to summer and the Kokiri forest was sweltering, and it would only get worse. Physical activity only compounded the effects that the heat had on the body.

"Just make sure ya keep a flask of water on ya ter be safe," the boy advised. Distracted, Link nodded, and turned to walk through the field dedicated to training.

"You'll be sure of it," Link agreed.

Finding Mido was not incredibly hard. Immobile as he was in front of the archway that separated Kokiri village from the depths of Kokiri forest made it easy to find him. Nor was he as accepting of her status as he had led her to believe. Thankfully, Saria's passing by managed to dissuade the boy's rampant mouth, allowing her to pass relatively unhindered. It was only Saria's parting appreciation of her buttocks that made the blond Kokiri's exit from the village awkward at all.

The Great Deku Tree made it a point to speak with its children many times throughout their lives. Though the grove that the Tree called its home was about an hour from the village when a Kokiri set a good pace, it wasn't quite that far a distance as to warrant an excessive of supplies. So Link only walked into the forest with the sword and shield on her back.

"This is a good pace," Navi commented, observing the speed at which they hurried through the forest path, "You're managing quite well so far," she complimented. To this, Link merely rolled her eyes.

"I bought a shield and found a sword, and Saria gave Mido a tongue lashing. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo," Link's voice was frustrated, and not merely because of how grating Navi's high pitched voice was to her sensitive ears. There was also the fact that the fairy had interrupted what might have turned into a really good dicking. Knowing Fado and Saria, it wasn't a stretch that they would have exhausted each other at some point in the day. With a lack of sleep and without sexual release her patience was being tested.

"You sure do have a mouth for a little girl," Navi grumbled. Link ignored her. She might have held a more pleasant conversation with the fairy if her nerves weren't as frayed as they were, but they were so she couldn't be bothered to care.

It was not immediately apparent that something was wrong. Nearly thirty minutes into the path and the forest was still vibrantly green and the wind was still sweet and spicy…but the scent of decay lingered the further she traveled, and to the blonde's sharp eyes she could spot the scattering of brown leaves decorating the forest floor amidst the green grass.

The further they traveled into the forest, the more the wrongness of the forest became all the more apparent. Growing tense as her hunter instincts warned her of mounting danger, Link's hands desperately twitched with the need to grasp firm and reassuring steel.

When at last the peace of the forest was disturbed it was in an instance of action.

From the branches above they dropped, tall and lean and bronze skinned. They moved with a jerky stiffness, as if uncomfortable in their own bodies, though as their eyes fell upon Link's wary form their bodies began to limber.

They were all thin, with bodies that appeared like a spring, primed for action, but liken also to ferrets, slender and fast. They did not have many obvious curves, but what they had was exaggerated to a disproportionate degree. Their breasts were heavy, topped with smoke colored nipples, and their waists tapered down into an hourglass. Though their bums were small they were taut with strength, and their skin was unblemished, a bronze color that was as distracting as the heavy weight between their thighs. There was a feral edge to them, their black hair untamed, and their red eyes wild. Their faces were rather plain, attractive in their simplicity, but it was their mouths that defined them, with thick, plump and dusky lips opened to reveal two rows of razor sharp teeth.

In actuality, the rigid flesh that jutted from their pelvises was not as nearly intimidating as the vicious mouths that belonged to these feral women. They snapped and drooled and hissed and growled like a pack of rabid dogs. They circled around her, cautious and measuring, obviously judging her threat level.

When Link removed her sword and shield from her back to take up defense against these creatures a collective hiss resounded amongst the pack of wild women. The leader, the tallest and fullest bodied, obviously the oldest of the group, began making odd animal noises as she cautiously approached the hero, avoiding Link's sword as the blond lashed out in a slash that curved her blade in an arch.

"Careful, Link," Navi warned, landing atop the hero's head and watching the monster girls to their backs, "More and more monster women are appearing in this forest day by day. These are some of them. Deku Baba: they are savage women, little more than wild animals. Whether they are male or female, they have only one concern with those that they catch: mating," the fairy explained.

"A bit busy at the moment," Link advised, slashing her sword to ward off her pursuers as she tried to find an opening in the circle that they had formed. "Any idea how to kill them should they get under my guard?" she asked.

"No," said Navi.

"Well, aren't you just full of all kinds of help?" Link scowled.

For several minutes the blond hero fought them off, managing to actually push them back into the forest, but there were many and she never managed to even scratch them, while they continued to wear her down. Her body quickly fatigued, unused to wielding a sword for more than just to decapitate wild game when out hunting for the daily meal of the Kokiri village, and her sword grew heavy in her hand.

A desperate lunge with her blade was intercepted. Long fingers tipped with black nails gripped her hand clasped to the hilt of the sword, and a powerful fist slammed solidly into her jaw. Link thrust her shield forward and smacked the monster girl away with a body shaking blow and backed uneasily way, her lip dribbling blood.

"That was too close," Navi sighed in relief, "You need to be careful, Link. We don't have time to be playing around."

"Wish it were as simple as you make it sound," Link grumbled, shifting her sword and locking eyes with one of the bronze skinned women as she tried to flank the girl. As small and fragile as she was, and as big and powerful as these monster girls were, it was all too easy to miscalculate and be overwhelmed. Link needed to keep a fresh mind if she hoped to make it out of this situation alive.

A monster girl to her right feinted, and Link reacted, not realizing the move as she slashed down with her sword, though the short reach missed completely. At the same time, one of the Deku Baba rushed forward, long fingers digging into her sword arm and prying. Link cried out, swatting at the monster girl with her shield, but another woman was there, grabbing at her shield arm.

Before she knew it she was divested of her weapon and shield, and flung to the ground in the middle of the crowd of monster girls. Before she could stop them the two women that had rid her of her equipment chucked them further into the dark of the forest so that the young hero lost sight of them.

"Dammit, Link! I told you to be careful," Navi exclaimed, batting at the blonde's forehead with her tiny fists, before leaning down to whisper in the girl's ear, "You'll need to be _very_ careful if you want to make it out of this alive. Deku Baba doesn't much care for resistance, you know."

Rising to her knees, fisting her hands and growling at the women, Link whispered hurriedly back at the fairy, "What would you suggest?"

"Whatever they want you to do, do it, with no hesitation," Navi warned worriedly, before pulling herself from Link's cap and floating in front of the small hero. "Monster Girls are especially concerned with breeding, and usually won't pass up a willing woman. Though they aren't partial to gender, their main concern is reproduction, so they'll usually choose women over men anyways…"

Hissing under her breath, face glowing red with both anger and embarrassment and a minute trace of lust, Link grumbled, "I was supposed to mate with Fado and Saria…"

"I know, I know," Navi sighed, shaking to and fro through the air, before darting away, "But needs must!" and like that, she disappeared into the treetops.

Left alone in a crowd of monster girls, Link was slowly herded into a corner as the Deku Baba cautiously approached. Though not truly sentient, as they were rather lowly monster girls, on some level they recognized the aggressiveness of the hero and were wary of her actions.

Mind racing with possibilities, the young hero feverishly sought a means to escape her current predicament. No one solution stuck out as feasible. She was small and frail, and as quick and nimble as she was, she didn't much believe she was capable of out lasting these monster girls should a race through the forest be warranted.

One of the smaller bronze skinned women lunged, and Link ducked, weaved away, and backed against a tree. A look over the heads of the women showed her what her mind was telling her. From all sides she was surrounded, and the only way to escape was up. But to climb the tree would put her back to the women, something that she knew that they would capitalize on.

When all roads lead nowhere, take the most obvious and quickest route possible…straight through.

Link rolled, managing to make it under the alpha's legs, and popped back up to run. But a large hand lashed out and wrapped around her slender throat, pulling her backwards.

"No!" Link cried, thrashing.

The alpha hissed in her ear, fingers tightening to caution the girl. Link stilled, waiting, and the leader growled lowly at the other monster girls. They backed away warily.

Held in arms bigger than most of her small body, bronze body tense with powerful muscles made for killing, and fucking, Link was but all too helpless to her captor's every which whim. She turned her head, catching the eye of the Deku Baba, surprised when the dark skinned woman placed her thick lips atop the girl's brow before lowering her face to plant one quick kiss to the young girl's lips.

"Wha—?" Link wondered. The Deku Baba chattered, a snickering sound almost like a dog laugh.

Large hands moved slowly down her body, distracting Link further as she turned her head down to watch as the bronze skinned woman felt up her slim chest and thin arms and shoulders. Impossibly hot fingers danced over the girl's stomach, making the blond wriggle helplessly in the grasp of her tormentor. Then, pushing her hand up the girl's tunic, the older woman palmed at the girl's lackluster chest, fingers ghosting over suddenly bright red flesh and plucking at fattening nipples.

"Oh—!" Link's sigh was half in relief and half in enthusiasm. Whatever the case, the Deku Baba appreciated the girl's voice. Link turned her head to watch as the dark skinned woman plucked and groped at the girl's chest, experimenting with an eager smile on her lips that exposed her two rows of razor sharp teeth. One large hand trailed, brushing down the blonde's taut stomach muscles only to pry at the waistband of the girl's skirt, then to dip between the girl's thighs to find that Link was not only bare but moist with sudden eagerness.

Fingers dipped, pushing into too tight folds that made Link groan in pleasure, leaning against the older woman's heavy bosom. The alpha appreciated the girl's tightness, her suddenly aching masculinity rising with her lust and poking into the girl's now exposed bum. Link arched against the woman, spreading her legs so that the Deku Baba could have an easier reach. The monster girl was only too happy to acquiesce to the girl's bodily demands, pushing two long fingers into the girl's wet warmth that clenched down on its invaders with passionate intensity.

"Ah, right ~ there!" Link gasped as the dark skinned woman's fingers brushed a place inside her that made her body sore with pleasure. As unfamiliar with sex as she was, the girl did not know of such pleasure. As experienced as Saria and Fado were, they were quite unfamiliar with her body and did not know of such a spot inside the girl's dripping peach.

The alpha recognized the reaction, having taken many a reluctant girl and woman in her day. With a practiced each, the woman targeted that spot within the girl's body and attacked it with confidence and cruelty, making Link cry out in bliss and thrash in her arms. The Deku Baba merely returned the action with her own, planting a bedding of flowery kisses to the girl's exposed throat while humping the length of her cock against the girl's surprisingly plump and taut ass.

"Okay, o—okay," Link panted, pressing the palm of her hand into the other woman's muscled stomach and showing her own willingness to accept the Deku Baba's demands. "I know what that means," she sighed, glancing over her shoulder. Seeing the girl's sudden willingness, the Deku Baba reached down to hook her hands underneath the girl's thighs before lifting her up to hover in the dark skinned woman's laps. Using her hands to steady herself against her attacker's body, Link bit her lip and reached down to wedge the monster girl's monstrously sized head against her moist heat.

A flex of her hips saw the first few inches of the monster girl's massive erection spear into the girl's folds. The suddenness of the action and her own tightness made the spreading of her nether lips around a penis much bigger than any she was used to slightly painful. Link bit her lip, shuddering, feeling something tear slightly inside her as the Deku Baba slowly pushed herself further and up into the girl.

At eight and nine inches in length, Saria and Fado were respectively the biggest girl's in the Kokiri village; against the boys in the village there was no contest, and the twins were the closest girls to their actual size. Compared to this Deku Baba and they were as nothing, dwarfed by a monster girl's abnormality.

Bigger than any cock she had taken before in her life, a grand total of two before this moment, it was no surprise that something was torn inside little Link's fragile flower. But monster girls were clever in their own rights, and were adaptive enough to react in a favorable fashion to encourage frequent exchanges between a monster girl and her victims.

A long finger poked at the bud of Link's small clitoris, the long black nail teasing the girl's slit and helping Link forget the pain. The hero adjusted, wincing, and relaxing into her captor's grip as the Deku Baba began to thrust her hips, long fingers manipulating the girl's moist lips to excite new moans from the resident of the Kokiri Village's facial lips.

"This…not so bad," Link sighed. Besides the initial tearing the Deku Baba wasn't hurting her worse. The hero still felt a mite bit too stretched though, and Deku Baba still had a ways to go, though she was taking careful thrusts into the girl's cunt to help Link stretch around her and sink deeper into her too tight womanhood. Eight inches was more than enough to strike at the opening of Link's prepubescent womb, and fifteen was more than enough to pierce it and sink into the bottom of her womb.

"Urgh!" Link groaned as the Deku Baba finally managed to sink balls deep into the girl's small pussy. Link wriggled, feeling almost too stretched and too full for her to bear. But the monster girl was experienced in these matters, and nearly almost from the instant that she sank into the girl the bronze skinned woman was pulling out, making the blond feel suddenly _too_ empty.

Link's insides popped as the monster girl removed her massive head from the hero's cervix, sliding her cock out of the girl's hypersensitive walls until just the giant head remained. Then the Deku Baba stopped, waiting.

"What are you — oh!" Link exclaimed as the Deku Baba thrust back into the girl as deeply as possible in one motion. Massive balls swooped up to clap into the girl's suddenly plump lips and clitoris, and the monster girl's playing hand.

Then the Deku Baba removed herself, making Link's insides desperately clutch at the woman's burning hot malehood to try and stop the vacant feeling from forming. Of course, since the Deku Baba was larger and stronger, it was a simple matter to pull out to her head before stuffing the girl back up with more girlcock in one smooth and well-practiced blow. By the fifth thrust Link was on the verge of an orgasm, the likes of which she very much had never known.

The Deku Baba alpha leaned down and hissed into the hero's ears, causing Link to shudder as she felt the monster girl pull out fully this time, leaving the blond to feel uncomfortably exposed to the chill air. The bronze skinned woman's giant meat pole skidded across Link's dripping lips and the woman's own clutching hand, before she reared back her hips and sunk herself in with a force that sent Link over the edge.

A cry of "Oh Goddesses!" spilled from the blond Kokiri's lips as she shuddered eagerly against the older woman's powerful body. Muscles tensing, twitching as she felt Link's already tight walls nearly strangling her mighty cock, the Deku Baba alpha waited, watching the girl's euphoric expression.

Link sagged against the woman as her orgasm tapered off. Seeing the girl relaxing against her heavy bosom, the Deku Baba restarted her thrusts, causing Link's moans and groans to start up again.

Link glanced back, taking in the intense expression on the monster girl's face, the sweat dripping on her brow as she cradled the hero's small body in her arms and continued her gentle prodding. Already feeling a new orgasm building, Link reached up to run her small fingers across the woman's cheeks.

"Harder," she told the woman. The very instant those words were uttered the Deku Baba went into action, her hips flashing back and forth as she sank herself repeatedly into the small girl's body again and again as her breathing picked up intensity.

"Oh ~ shit!" Link enthused, letting the alpha do all the work as she wriggled her body excitedly against the woman's. In a few quick strokes of her hips, the woman sent Link spiraling into another orgasm that was followed by another and another, each more intense and growing quicker than any that Saria or Fado had managed to coax from her body.

Link kind of lost track of time, the scenery around her blurring as the pleasure diffused to all points of her body, from her hair to her toes as the Deku Baba alpha continued to totally dominate the girl with her presence alone.

What might have been hours later Link noticed the sudden change in the woman's expression and her actions. Her thrusting had grown into shorter, harder thrusts, and her face was pinched with extreme concentration, lips pulled back in a grimace that exposed her rows of shark teeth.

Then, as quickly as it all had begun, it stopped.

The Deku Baba's thrusting stilled, a little bird like "Awhh~ahk!" erupting from the alpha's lips as she ground her prick as deep into Link's small body as possible. From inside her, Link could feel the monster girl's warmth spilling into her, flooding and splashing deep in her insides. Most futanari came in the bucket full. It usually meant bathing and guaranteed pregnancy afterwards, but none of that was on the hero's mind.

For a few minutes they stayed locked together, Link experiencing the euphoria of being filled up with an alpha monster girl's seed to the point of near overflowing. She felt warm, sticky, and very satisfied, something that allowed her to enjoy the Deku Baba's tender embrace all the more as she relaxed into the bigger woman's heavy bust.

Then the woman was pulling out and away, Link's body tightly sucking and grasping at her to hold the woman to and inside her. But there was no stopping the alpha's retreat, and in seconds the monster girl removed her massive head from the girl's pink open, causing a new flood of white slime to pour out of the girl's suddenly gaping orifice.

Monster girl semen had healing properties in it, so that they could rape a woman or man bloody if they so felt it and leave their victim perfectly healed and as tight and capable as before. However, that fact was not on Link's mind as she was lowered to the ground.

Since she only had the time to wonder how long all this would take before another Deku Baba was climbing over her.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p> 


	3. Cobwebs in a Tree

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise. The Legend of Zelda franchise is owned by Nintendo. The only things that I DO own are original characters, themes, and plots. I wrote this story with entertainment purposes in mind only, and have made no monetary gain off of this work of fiction. This story is intended for a mature audience and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area.

* * *

><p>Legacy of Zelda:<p>

Song of Time

A Zelda Futanari Fanfiction by

Sake Saiyajin

Verse III:

"Cobwebs in a Tree"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearing dark as they arrived in the grove. Navi's shrill cry was especially painful in Link's sensitive ears as the fairy greeted its master.<p>

"Great Deku Tree…I'm back!"

Link herself was quite battered. Her clothing had tears and twigs sticking out of it in random places, and her exposed skin was either bruised or stained with a combination of blood, dirt and semen. But that wasn't to say that she wasn't satisfied. As annoyed as she was to be in the center of a Deku Baba gangbang, at least she had been able to enjoy the sexual release that Navi had denied her when sticking her nose into her business with Fado and Saria.

Wearily, Link looked up to the Great Deku Tree…and up, and up, and up. Standing well over the walls that surrounded it, its branches clipping and twisting against the rock face and its roots lashing at the ground, the Great Deku Tree was truly a magnificent sight to behold. As a Kokiri, Link had a special feeling of amazement and reverence as she gazed at the creator of the Kokiri and very heart and soul of the Kokiri Forest.

With a voice like the baying of branches and the soft rustle of leaves, the Deku Tree spoke to the both of them, Kokiri and Fairy alike.

"Oh…Navi…Thou hast returned…"

"Link…Welcome…" the Tree greeted with all the pleasantry of a father beckoning his child yonder. "Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…" the guardian of the forest urged without preamble.

"I will, sir," said Link, understanding the seriousness of the tree.

Seeing the readiness of its audience, the Deku Tree began in earnest.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…Verily, thou hast felt it…" explained the tree. Link nodded her own understanding at its words, recognizing the horrid dreams to which had been the instigator and means of her advancing relationship with both Saria and Fado.

"Link…the time has come to test thy courage…" told the tree, its voice a rumble of warning and regret. "I have been cursed…I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost though have courage enough to undertake this task?" questioned the cursed tree.

"I do," Link nodded, showing her conviction and determination as she reached for her sword and shield from her back. She might have had a slight bump in her adventure coming to this grove, but she felt confident in her abilities to save the guardian of the forest.

Seeing its young ward's courage and determination, the Tree opened its mouth to expose the yawning dark structure inside that was barely illuminated by the light of the sun entering its hollow body.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi…" at the hesitance of the boy's companion, the tree urged the small blue speck. "Navi the fairy… Thou must aid Link… And, Link…when Navi speaks listen well to her words of wisdom…"

"Well, should we begin?" Link wondered. Navi bobbed in place in the air with excitement.

"Yeah! We should be careful, but I have confidence that we can do this!" of course, she didn't claim the reason for that was that was honestly because the Kokiri, as a female, Link was distracting for any Monster Girl. It would be easy to sink a blade into their heart if they took advantage of that fact.

"Right, here goes!" and Link walked forwards, disappearing into the darkness of the Deku Tree's hollow mouth.

Immediately inside the hollow Link was forced into quick action, unsheathing her sword and slashing out at two Deku Baba that were idly milling about the ground floor of the Deku Tree's mouth. The first Monster Girl gave a wail as the blade tore open her neck, dying in a fount of blood. This action alerted the Deku Baba most close to their position, but Link was able to roll under her and sink the blade in the woman's heart.

There was a third, watching, too cautious to approach the girl. Link knew that she got lucky. It was the surprise of her appearance that allowed her to kill the two in the main entrance of the Deku Tree Dungeon, and she wouldn't be so lucky with this one. In the end it didn't matter, because the two Deku Baba she had slain exploded in gusts of smoke, and as the interior of the dungeon cleared of the smoke the living Monster Girl had seemingly vanished.

"Let's take stock," Link commented, scanning the base floor of the dungeon quickly. Besides a giant hole in the floor that was covered in sticky webbing that the girl could not cut with her sword, there really wasn't much else to be seen. Of obvious note were the mounds of Deku Nuts laying where the slain Deku Baba had fallen. These were useful; being that as they were cracked open their shattering created a flash of light that could stun the unwary.

"Right, well, let's get going. Time is'ah wasting," said Link as she approached one of the vine covered walls that perturbed up high into the interior of the Tree.

"There's no telling what could be waiting for you at the top," said Navi, hovering around the blonde's head. Link shook her head, frowning.

"There really is no helping it. I don't see how we can get further into the temple without taking this chance…" she explained.

"Alright…but keep that sword ready, y'know…" Navi ordered. Link rolled her eyes.

"Of course, after all…I wouldn't want you to run off again when I'm in trouble," Link grumbled, stepping onto the vines and pulling herself up onto another.

"I told you, I was there! I couldn't just leave, but since I'm a fairy it's not like I can fight them off, y'know!" exclaimed the blue fairy. Link growled.

"Is that what you think?" Link stopped to sneer at the blue speck, frustrated and angry with the fairy. "It's lucky that they stopped to rest so that I could find my sword and take them out. I can't begin to imagine how long it would have taken to get here otherwise…" saying this, Link continued as Navi fell into an angry silence.

Link made short work of the makeshift rope ladder, finally managing to haul her small body up over the edge of the wall that was really a giant root some few minutes later. She took a moment to recover, feeling a little weakness from her adventures before meeting the Deku Tree. Wiping at her knees, the girl stood up and examined the root bridge that she had climbed onto.

"Damn, for such a big space there sure are lot of empty space," Link squinted, spying a familiar shape on the other side of the room. "I think I see a door…"

"Wonderful," Navi drawled, buzzing around irritably, "Hop too it, then…" she ordered, mushing the young blond Kokiri along by motioning with her hands.

"Hold on," Link paused, turning her head another way, "I think I see a giant chest. Maybe we should check it out," she advised. Navi sighed.

"Fine, fine. Let's be quick, though. No telling how much longer the Great Deku Tree has," she stated. Link agreed, and they both made their way in between two long strands of vines that rose further up into the tree. Underneath the nest of vines was a giant and worn chest, and though there was no lock the hinges were so rusted that it took the young girl some time to throw it open and peer inside.

"Huh? Paper," Link frowned, reaching into the chest to wrap her fingers around the edges of the brown paper roll inside. She had only just barely grazed the edges of the paper when she heard identical hisses from above her. Link looked up, her eyes widening in horror as she spied the two feminine shapes lowering themselves down the walls of vines.

"Oh, shit, Skulltulas! Run, Link!" Navi shouted into the hero's ear before leaving the girl to her fate as she flew off further into the tree. Link herself found that she couldn't move, a bit horrified and a bit aroused by what she was looking at.

Climbing down the two rows of vines that surrounded the chest were a nearly identical pair of monster girls. At first glance there really wasn't much to separate them from Deku Babas except minor details of their physiology. Of obvious note was that they had two sets of long, thin and corpse-white arms from which long white fingers topped with six inch black nails protruded. Their bodies were long and thin, their faces heart shaped with two pairs of red eyes and long, tangled black hair. Though much of their womanly features were substandard, such as their asses or hips being less than appealing, their own breasts were on a colossal scale, and the fact that they had two pairs resting on top of their chests and above their abdomen took the cake. But it was the long and thin lengths of male flesh that drooped from their nether regions that held Link's attention.

If you were only but to ask Saria and Fado about a specific trait of the blond hero, they would undoubtedly tell you that Link was quite unmistakably a nymphomaniac. Saira and Fado were legendary for their superior sizes and stamina in the village, and most of the time they were pushed to keep Link satisfied. Even bruised, battered and tired, Link could still feel the building hunger curling in her loins as she watched her would be rapists stalk towards her.

Link's return to her senses was heralded by the Skulltulas dropping down atop the root alongside the hero. Link reached for her sword but her movements were too slow; as surprised and aroused as she was she moved like a drunken whore, which gave the two spider women the time necessary to clutch at her arms and divest her of her sword and shield, leaving her stranded on the root at their mercies as they tossed her weapons and defensive items off and down to the ground floor.

"No!" exclaimed Link, writhing, but they were far from done. Yanking her arms back behind her they spat out two great gobs of sticky silk that they used to trap her arms behind her and which had hardened to a density and hardness that would make it impossible for the girl to readily escape. Link kicked out at the women, but they chattered, clucking their tongues at her and snapping their teeth, and caught her flailing body and held her down so that she wouldn't fall and potentially break something.

_Goddesses dammit! _Link roared within the sanctity of her mind as the two spider women placed her on her feet before beginning to look over her slender, tiny body with appreciative eyes and grabby hands. _I let them surprise me, AGAIN!_ She fumed. However, her anger wilted with a groan of pleasure as the Skulltula behind her pushed her hand underneath the girl's skirt to stroke at the girl's waiting holes.

Unintentionally, Link's legs opened as she tried to better support her weight, making it even easier for her molester to work her fingers into the little Kokiri's hotbox. Red dusted the girl's cheeks, her breaths laboring under her duress. The other Skulltula reached for her, and held the girl to her face, her lips tugging at the heroine's mouth, demanding the blond hero's attention. Link moaned, and the spider woman was delighted to force her mouth upon the girl, her tongue pushing into the blond Kokiri's mouth and stroking over her teeth and tongue eagerly.

Long fingers worked up into the girl, rubbing a spot inside the Kokiri that had her panting with sudden and completely unabidden lust. She wriggled, embarrassed and mortified to be at the mercy of these monster girls. She could feel her juices dripping, covering her loins and sliding down her legs.

_No!_ She wailed piteously within the confines of her mind, unable to find the strength to throw off her attackers and escape. She soon found deft hands pulling at her tunic, and then they were under, rising to palm at her miniscule chest. New fire burned deep in the girl's body, and Link finally relented.

Understanding the girl's reluctant admittance to her defeat, the Skulltula behind her pulled away, removing her fingers from inside the girl. Desperate for release herself, Link wrestled uselessly again her rapists, before feeling a familiar, heavy weight slap down between her buttocks, and nudge at first her sex, then to place the heavy head against the girl's backdoor.

_No! Not there — I've never…!_ She silently wailed. The Skulltula in front of the girl pulled away, snickering. Link groaned heavily as she felt her rear entrance open, a feeling that she had never personally felt as Saria and Fado were more intent on her pussy than the other. And then the massive head popped through, making the girl cry out as her body locked up against the pain.

The spider woman surged forward into her without heed to her discomfort, and Link cringed as her body shook with the force of a train wreck as the woman sank as deep into her rectum as she could possibly reach. Her balls settled against Link's dripping cleft, so that they rubbed distractingly against her nub.

"Not so ~ ah! T-Too m-m-much!" Link stuttered, arching her spine as the woman began apace so that her pounding shook the girl and pressed her into the thigh of the other spider woman. Both women chattered away to each other, in a language that only they could understand, and Link recognized the insulting tones in their voices. Instead of feeling angry at her humiliation, Link's pussy began to warm and leak with her excitement. She squirmed uselessly against her rapist, unsatisfied with just the attention to her back door.

In her previously unused hole, the Skulltula's cock felt even more massive then it otherwise was. This was due to her virgin tightness and her inexperience with her asshole.

It was a devastating taunt on the girl's sanity, providing just enough pleasure that she wanted, needed, _ached_ for more, but at the same time it just wasn't enough to push her over the edge.

"_More_! I-I-I need, I want...to...c-c-cum!" she babbled, but neither woman paid her plea any heed. Instead, under the frantic tempo of her backdoor rapist, the first Skulltula in her front pressed her penis at the girl's lips. Link's eyes widened in panic as she looked into the smirking visage of the woman looming overhead.

With one careful push, Link's lips opened and the woman's shaft sank deeply into the girl's mouth, bumping painfully into the back of her throat. Link coughed around the appendage, choking despite her tolerance to such things as she had not been able to properly prepare herself.

The Skulltula bared down upon her head with her hands, so that her finger nails pinched against the girl's scalp, and forced the hero to take more of her mighty girth into her orifice. Link desperately tried to relax her throat and tilt her head to provide better access. In such a position as this, it was quite difficult to try and deep throat _any_ cock as impressive as that which she claimed between her lips.

With all the manner of a woman who couldn't care for her partner's pleasure, the Skulltula sank deeply into Link's constricting throat. Link wailed around the penis, her throat burning from the sudden penetration. At the same time the Skulltula fucking her from behind hilted herself to her base and fired off a hearty load of semen directly into the hero's bowels. The force of this action took Link by surprise, and the lack of air and the minor pleasure she felt from her pussy and ass made her vision swim with spots. A dizziness set upon her, so that she shook powerfully in the hands of her captors.

She barely paid any heed to the cock in her throat, content to let the spider woman face fucking her set the pace. At this point she realized that she was merely a hole for the Skulltulas to dump their spider futanari seed into. A sack of meat to get their rocker off.

Her mind receded a bit, instead focusing on the feeling of her second attacker's balls against her cunt and clit. With each jet of scalding cum that was poured into her, that massive sack would contract and rub pleasantly against her feminine bits. The pleasure that she felt from this was such that she could focus her own attention on it exclusively and forget everything else.

Her mouth hung open like a well used fuck hole, and her drool covered her oral rapist's lap completely as she mindlessly slobbered onto the mighty shaft. With a grunt of euphoria the first Skulltula sank as deep as possible into Link's throat and fed the Kokiri a hearty helping of spider woman juice that was sure to satisfy any hunger a growing girl could have.

So deep was the woman that Link didn't even need to swallow. With each rope that was fired, it blasted directly into her stomach. It wasn't very long until the girl felt noticeably full. And having two massive loads in both her mouth and backdoor meant that she was beginning to show her strain, impressively bloating from the sheer quantity of both loads.

And then the Skulltula at her front removed her cock from the girl's lips, and Link, unprepared as she was to be free of her assaulter could not contain the mass of cum sitting in her throat and felt it bubble up from deep within. The sounds she made was almost choking, almost as if she were drowning...drowning in cum.

Her mouth hung open as she retched, and stringy bits of slime exploded from her lips, spilling out onto the root bridge. Link faltered, tiring quickly, and fell to press her face into the puddle of slime on the ground as she continued to puke the contents of her stomach.

The Skulltulas skittered above her, snickering loudly at her exhausted and defeated expression. Looking up found them sneering down at her broken and prostrate body.

Link whined pitifully as the Skulltula at her rear removed herself. The fat heft of her cock head excited with a loud pop from her rectum, and surprised as she was with such great fatigue in her anal hole that she could not immediately and consciously close the opening. Lying with her face in a pool of cum with her ass hiked up in the air, and her asshole gaping obscenely and pouring a flood of cum, she made for a very lewd sight indeed.

The Skulltulas reached for her, and Link couldn't find it in her to resist. She was placed into the lap of one of the spider women, but which one she couldn't honestly say as she had lost herself in her confusion. As worn out as her little body was, her pussy offered no more resistance then it naturally possessed as the woman sunk her cock into her folds. Link sighed pleasantly, arching her spine to press her small chest into her rapist's own massive bust. Another cock pressed at her back entrance, but Link hardly paid that any mind as the woman in her pussy set a quick tempo.

They stuffed her with two cocks. More than enough for her tiny body. Link could only whimper quietly as they took her, suffering under their labors without any fight left in her. She gave into the rush of pleasure that their actions caused, and soon was cumming repeatedly in quick tandem.

Mini shocks of orgasms assaulted her, combining together so that it almost seemed as if she was suffering one prolonged orgasm that never seemed to quite end. She'd start on one orgasm, and just as it was tapering off another would build and overcome her.

It wasn't long until she felt her attackers spilling into her. By then she was only a blubbering, drooling mess, barely conscious at all. They filled her to the brink, more than she felt that she could comfortably contain, and less then what was perhaps safe for her. As she was only just now reaching the Kokiri age of maturity and eligible for mating rituals, her body wasn't _quite_ ready to bear a child. If she were older, though, she would be on a direct course for motherhood.

Her body expanded, not quite inflating as it just bloated to try and make room. Her innards shifted, providing her some discomfort that helped to settle her mind. She was glad when they pulled out, though as embarrassed as she was by the flood of slime that poured from her two gaping holes as she was, because the confusion had waned. They set her carefully on the ground, and turned their backs on her so that they could chatter loudly.

What they talked about she didn't know, but some part of her registered their waning attention. With their backs turned they wouldn't see her actions. Carefully rising to her feet, Link approached the two from behind, and when she was sure that they were completely unaware of her, she gave two massive shoves to their backs and pushed them off the bridge.

She didn't need to see so much as she heard the two women go splat on the ground below. Such was the fall from the bridge that she did not fear their rebuttal.

Satisfied with the exchange, Link leaned heavily against the chest which contained the paper treasure, and helplessly closed her eyes.

"You did it, Link! I just knew that you could do it!" Navi's voice shouted in her ear. Link grunted, and shook her head weakly.

"Nuh...t-tired, Navi...w-wake me up...in a few...minutes..." Link told the fairy, and felt her grip on consciousness slip away. Soon she'd need to continue her quest, but she was too tired to do much else but doze right now. When she woke up she would collect her sword and shield from the ground floor again, retrieve her treasure and check out the door. Hopefully this wasn't all for nothing...

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


	4. The Shrubs Nuts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise. The Legend of Zelda franchise is owned by Nintendo. The only things that I DO own are original characters, themes, and plots. I wrote this story with entertainment purposes in mind only, and have made no monetary gain off of this work of fiction. This story is intended for a mature audience and should not be read by anyone under the age of majority in their area.

* * *

><p>Legacy of Zelda:<p>

Song of Time

A Zelda Futanari Fanfiction by

Sake Saiyajin

Verse IV:

"The Shrub's Nuts"

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"–nk! Link! WAKE UP, LINK! Hey, LISTEN!" it was this shrill voice crying out to her that woke the little Kokiri.<p>

Link started awake, and ended up falling onto her side.

"Ugh...Navi?" Link questioned, trying to peer up from the ground. She could see the little blue speck of light fluttering above her, looking down at the blond child with obvious frustration.

"It's about time that you woke up!" Navi proclaimed, landing in front of the hero. She stared the child down, placing her hands on her hips and looking down her nose at the girl. "Hurry up and get your sword and shield! We don't have the time to be lazing around!" she ordered. Link groaned, and shifted a little to try and push herself up, but her arms seemed to be restrained behind her back.

"Uh...a little help, here? I seem to be tied up," Link explained her condition sheepishly. Navi huffed, and fluttered up to land on the hero's back. Link tried not to pay attention to the little feet dancing on her backside.

Suddenly, Link felt the restraints on her arms release, and when she pulled her arms apart bits of hardened webbing went scattering away. Link slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, peering up at the hovering fairy that was preening proudly.

"Well, move along then! We still need to break the curse on the Deku Tree!" Navi enthused, and mushed along the blond hero.

"Hold on a sec," Link waved the fairy off, and stood. She turned to the chest propped against the wall, and very carefully reached into the chest and removed the slip of paper. As she unfurled it, she was pleased by the contents of the paper.

"It's a map," Navi stated, unimpressed. Instead of taking offense, Link nodded unmindfully.

"A map should prove to be very helpful. At least now we won't get lost in this place," Link peered down at the corner of the map that seemed to be the level they were on. Motioning to the door at the edge of the root bridge, Link explained, "Huh – it seems to be that the door there leads to two other rooms." Link examined the next level up on the map, and sighed, "There's also another level above us. Seems that the only way that we'll get to it is by climbing these vines," she explained, eying the vines that rose up the wall. Turning her attention to the level below, she sighed. "There's also two more levels below us. Just great."

Rolling up the map, Link turned to the edge of the massive root and peered down at the ground floor.

"Well, hurry along then! We don't have a lot of time!" Navi urged the hero along. Link nodded, and slowly climbed down to the ground floor.

There were two more blood stains on the ground to go with those from earlier, the only remnants of the Skulltula women. Thankfully, close by to the stains lay her sword and shield, and as Link stooped to pick them up her reflexes kicked in and she rolled away, raising her sword.

Two more Deku Baba were shambling forwards, growling lowly in challenge. Link eyed the two women warily, knowing that surprise wasn't on her side like before, so she couldn't expect an easy victory.

"Link! Don't mess around with these women!" Navi warned off the hero. Link shook her head, and grimly felt inside her Pouch of Holding for her Deku Nuts.

Her hand snapped forward and the nuts pelted the ground in front of the women. Link screamed to Navi, "Close your eyes!" just as a great light flashed in front of them. Pressing her eyes tightly together, Link rolled forwards, and as she came up from her roll her eyes snapped open and she immediately lunged with her blade.

Confused and dazed by the flash of light, the Deku Baba weren't prepared to defend themselves, and Link's short blade cut through their necks in a single arch of her blade, splattering the floor with blood. The women lurched, clutching at their throats, before falling backwards and exploding in puffs of smoke.

"Link! What's happening?" Navi questioned, bobbing through the air and stumbling into walls. Link sighed tiredly, putting her sword and shield away as she turned to the dazed fairy.

"I told you to close your eyes," Link stated, annoyed. She reached up to collect the fairy in her palm, and placed the blue creature onto her shoulder. "Just rest for a bit and the dizziness will pass."

Link turned to the wall, ignoring Navi's reply, and slowly began to climb. Her arms and legs began to burn again, but by now Link was used to the fatigue and barely paid it any heed. At the top, she hoisted herself over the edge, and took a small rest to catch her breath. In the meantime, Navi's dizziness passed, and she slowly floated up over the young hero's head.

"No time for rest!" Navi cried, whapping the girl on her forehead. "The Deku Tree is still in danger! Hurry along, Link!"

"Yeah, yeah," Link waved the fairy off, and slowly climbed to her feet. Her body ached with the pains of several good dickings, and was cold from the mix of semen that covered her clothing and skin, still moist despite the time that had passed since her rapists assaulted her. Link turned her attention to the doorway at the end of the root bridge, and moved along without complaint.

As Link approached the door Navi halted her by crying, "You can open a door by standing in front of it and pressing (A)!"

Link waited to see what the fairy would follow up the statement with, but to her disbelief the blue woman merely sheepishly floated around the child's head.

"You can't be serious..." Link shook her head, turning back to the door. "What the fuck is an (A), anyways?" she questioned rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"Just open the damn door, Link!" Navi argued immediately. Link nodded, and pushed at the door with her hand, surprised when the door suddenly slid up into the wall of the tree. Link jumped back, pulling her sword from her back in one smooth motion, and waited in a guarded stance. The door slid shut again, but otherwise there was nothing else suspicious.

"We don't have time for this!" Navi exclaimed, urging the girl along.

"Right, right," Link flushed in embarrassment, and approached the door again. This time, she was ready as the door slid open, and slowly entered the apparently empty room.

The room itself was circular, with bustles of leaves scattered at the center of the room. At the back of the room, on the other side from where Link stood, a massive red door stood, barred, and with a crystal idol fused to the wall above it, shaped into an eye.

Link cautiously sheathed her blade, and slowly entered the room. She circled the mess of leaves on the floor, and approached the doorway. Her fingers tapped one of the bars, her expression darkening.

"Just what am I supposed to do, now?" Link questioned her fairy companion. The voice that answered took her by surprise.

"You can go to sleep," a soft voice interrupted the hero's thoughts, and took the girl by surprise as something powerful collided with Link's temple and dropped the girl into immediate unconsciousness.

When Link awoke again, she found her back pressed into a bed of soft leaves and her lower half raised. In between her outstretched legs a red skinned young girl was appreciating the blond girl's sex by running her hungry tongue across the heroine's nether lips.

"What the fuck? Navi, what the hell is going on!" Link demanded, searching the room for her companion and trying to ignore just how pleasant the other girl's actions were. Hearing the heroine's high voice, the older girl pulled her mouth from Link's nethers to grin sheepishly from between the V of the other child's legs.

"Sorry about that," the red skinned girl apologized, surprising the hero enough by the fact that a Monster Girl was even capable of speech at all, so that Link put up no more fight as the Monster Girl continued. "I'm a Deku Shrub, and I was placed here to guard the treasure of this dungeon from adventurers and fortune seekers. If you want to pass, then you need to pay the toll." She blinked her round, orange eyes at the hero, dipping her head to run a long tongue across the blond's puffy clitoris.

Link gave a strained moan, shocks of pleasure rolling through her body from the point of their contact. The girl stubbornly forced down her pleasure, instead glaring balefully at her captor.

"Navi, the fairy...what did you do with her?" Link demanded insistently. The Deku Shrub pulled her face from the girl's wet sex, her cheeks and lips smeared with the wet fluids of Link's quivering flesh.

Smiling beatifically at the girl, the Deku Shrub explained, "Nothing. As soon as I knocked you out she fled. Some friend you got there, girl," the red skinned girl claimed, smiling from ear to ear. Apparently having enough of the conversation, the girl went back to eating out Link's dripping snatch. Link pressed her hand to her mouth and groaned.

"Fucking Navi," Link cursed. Languidly reclining back against the leaves, the hero decided not to question her situation and let the Deku Shrub continue regardless of the cause for her plight. "Uh, there!" she encouraged as the other girl's tongue parted her folds to slather the inside of her pretty pink peach with saliva. The Deku Shrub groaned in appreciation at the taste and tightness that she found inside the hero.

The Deku Shrub pulled away only to cup her palm against the girl's puffy mound and work two long digits into Link's pussy. Link moaned her pleasure, thrusting her hips more fully into the Shrub's grasp.

"Very nice," the Deku Shrub complimented, removing her fingers from inside the girl and licking at the wet digits with delight. "Heroes are always so tight. I've always wanted the chance to try one for myself," she winked at Link. Panting for breath, Link's face flushed with her embarrassment and arousal.

"Whatever," Link grumbled, turning her chin rebelliously. "Just get on with it," Link prompted. The Deku Shrub grinned, and set back on her haunches.

"Look at me," the Deku Shrub ordered, and as Link turned her attention back to the other girl she finally got her first eyeful of the Monster Girl.

The Deku Shrub was a red skinned girl, and appeared to be a few years older than Link. Her dark hair was a nest for twigs and leaves, and her face was round and childlike. Her body was taller than Link's, but very slim. Not skinny like the Deku Baba or the Skulltula women, as she had enough baby fat still to have some generous curves. Her breasts were about three times the size of those that rested on Link's own chest, practically miniscule compared to the Deku Baba that had previously bedded the hero and absolutely non-existent compared to the two sets of breasts that Skulltulas possessed. But what took up Link's attention was the length of flesh jutting out from her groin, bigger than most Hylian males' own sex without question, but smaller than even the Deku Baba that had gotten their chance with Link's body.

"What do you think?" The Deku Shrub asked a little self-consciously. "I know that I'm not really anything compared to a Deku Baba or a Skulltula, but I've seen just what the Kokiri are packing, so I know that I'm more than what you should be used to." She argued her selling point. In answer, Link reached between her legs to grip her fingers around the pulsing heat of the other girl's red cock.

"Don't worry," Link agreed immediately, tugging the other girl forward, "You're very nice. Now are you going to take your payment from me or not?" Link winked. The Deku Shrub flushed, her breath quickening in her eagerness as she settled pelvis to pelvis with the young hero.

"Definitely," the Deku Shrub hissed, pressing the big head of her cock against the outer lips of Link's cunt. They both gasped their pleasure as Link's outer lips stretched around the head as the Deku Shrub slowly pushed her length into the other girl. Once the head popped in it was fairly easy for the Deku Shrub to sink all the way down to her base in one thrust.

"Oh! Oh goddesses! It's so tight!" The Deku Shrub complimented, her body twitching with pleasure and her eyes turning up into her skull as her mouth fell open. "Ah! I'm cumming!" she cried, surprising the young hero.

"Wait, what?" Link demanded, but it was already too late to stop the girl's premature ejaculation.

"UGH!" The Deku Shrub cried, just as Link felt the girl firing off her load deep inside her pussy. The red skinned girl's head was pressed tightly against the opening of Link's womb, so that each explosion of cum was fired through the heroine's cervix to stain the inside of her womb. Link could feel the other girl's large balls straining against the opening of her anus, and unlike her previous Monster Girl rapists, the Deku Shrub's load only consisted of about a dozen or so shots of cum.

As her orgasm wound down, the Deku Shrub relaxed between Link's legs, blushing as she sheepishly caught the hero's eyes.

"Sorry," The Deku Shrub apologized immediately, "I was a little unprepared. It was my first time, so I wasn't ready for the tightness," she tried to explain. The girl's words drew Link up short, making the hero blink in astonishment.

"You mean that you were a virgin?" Link inquired disbelievingly. The Deku Shrub bobbed her head, her cheeks and long ears stained even redder by her blush.

"Yeah, um...Deku Shrubs tend to be looked down on by the other Monster Girls. We rarely get the chance to mate with women or men. And I'm very young for a Monster Girl, so..." she trailed off, looking to the girl apologetically. "Don't worry, though! Just because my staying power is limited right now doesn't mean that I can't get you off! My stamina is crazy, so I can go again immediately!" she punctuated this statement by pumping her hips forward, spearing her womanhood so deep that the head actually punctured Link's cervix to nestle amongst the pool of cum waiting in the other girl's womb.

Link twitched at the unexpected intrusion and the pleasure, her face flushing with renewed desire. Link was a nymphomaniac, and to her immense pleasure, she was pleased to know that she was introducing a virgin to sex, much in the same way that Saria and Fado had introduced her to the experience.

"Hold on," Link ordered, causing the Deku Shrub to hesitate.

"What's wrong?" The Deku Shrub asked in concern, worriedly questioning, "Do you not like it?"

"I do," Link said readily, but pushed her arms onto the other girl's shoulders. "But lay on your back for me, will you? I want to ride you!" Apparently delighted by the change, the Deku Shrub scrambled backwards, drawing a moan from Link's lips as the shaft of the girl's twelve inch penis removed itself from Link's cunt, causing Link's pussy to slightly gape and dribble the remnants of her lover's cum in the Monster Girl's haste.

The Deku Shrub laid back on the ground, and Link climbed over the other girl's lap. Link enjoyed the familiar position, unlike the dominant positions that the other Monster Girls had taken her with before. The Deku Shrubs hands went to clasp Link's slim hips, and as Link reached down to place the head of the red skinned girl's penis at the entrance of her still dripping pussy, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Lalia," The Deku Shrub stated thickly, her eyes on where their two sexes were touching. Link smirked, and quickly forced the cock deep inside her, shutting her eyes with pleasure as the shaft of feminine flesh sank deeply into her own sex.

Link barely waited to appreciate their connection, instead raising her hips with Lalia's urging and pumping back down to take the pole of flesh again. This drew moans from both girls.

Looking through half lidded eyes, Link said, "Link."

Lalia looked up in surprise, startled by the declaration. "What?"

"My name is Link, sugar," Link purred, and wrapped her arms around the other girl's shoulders while pressing her lips to Lalia's. The Deku Shrub groaned in wanton desire, her hands moving behind Link to grasp at the hero's tight buttocks as she urged Link to take her deeper and faster.

Link enjoyed the motions, letting her worries and responsibilities go as she rocked against the other girl, riding the other girl's lap with a desperation of her own. Lalia in the meanwhile was panting, just managing to fight for control, refusing to cum again after only just starting.

Link's hands moved from around Lalia's shoulders to grasp at the other girl's bigger set of breasts, fingers digging into the mounds of bouncing flesh and plucking at rosy nipples. Lalia's sighs and groans were like music to the hero's ears, tempting her to lean down and take one fat nipple into her lips and suckle happily.

Lalia cried out at the contact, gasping, "Oh goddesses!" and enthusiastically thrusting her chest out to her lover. Link savored the taste of the girl's skin and the way that Lalia's sex fit so comfortably inside her womanhood. She could feel Lalia's balls rolling from the excess pleasure, which was heralded by Lalia exclaiming, "Link, I'm gonna cum!"

Pulling her lips from the other girl's chest, Link ordered, "Not yet. Just a littlebit more." She was focused on the mounting pleasure in her lower stomach, the orgasm building to a bursting point inside her. Desperate for release, she reached down between her own legs and rubbed at her clitoris aggressively to try and get herself off.

"Can't hold it!" Lalia warned, at the same time that she speared her cock head into Link's womb. "I'm cumming!" she exclaimed, just as Link's vision exploded with the stars of her own orgasm.

Even as Link's pussy gripped its invader intensely, desperately seeking the end result of their copulation, she felt Lalia's shaft tense up in the efforts of an orgasm. At that point, she felt Lalia's cock explode with her cum, strings of it firing deeply into her womb and filling the young Kokiri with a pleasing warmth. Link ground her hips against Lalia's, suffering from mini orgasms as she rocked against the other girl.

A few minutes later, they returned to the here and now, both panting for breath. They took a breather, Link collapsing over Lalia's body while the Monster Girl wrapped her arms around the hero's frame. A peace stole over them as they waited.

Link looked up into Lalia's face, grinning, an expression that the Monster Girl shared. When Lalia asked, "Want to go again?" Link's answer surprised her.

"In a little, sugar. First, I want to get a taste of your cock for myself," she claimed, pulling away from Lalia's lap so that the other girl's cock left her flower dripping more ejaculate.

"What –?" Lalia began to say as Link lowered her face to eye level with Lalia's pelvis. Lalia gave a cry of pleasure as Link's mouth took her cock deep into the blond girl's throat, easily deep throating the other girl's big prick. "Oh! That!"

They soon forgot about what they were supposed to be doing, instead getting the chance to enjoy themselves for a few hours.

And outside the door from where Link and she had come from, Navi the blue fairy listened raptly to the sounds issuing from inside the room, while eagerly wanking her own cock.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p> 


End file.
